1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling driving of a two-dimensional image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus with a function of printing a test pattern on a printing paper sheet and of color-measuring patches contained in the test pattern (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-63270). The image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-63270 performs colorimetry on the patches by imaging each patch contained in the test pattern using a two-dimensional image sensor and then transforming the RGB values thus obtained to color values in a standard color space. Using the colorimetric values of the patches, color calibration on the image forming apparatus is performed. Color calibration on the image forming apparatus can be performed also by using the RGB values of the patches obtained by the imaging with the two-dimensional image sensor.
It is expected that two-dimensional image sensors are used for, in addition to imaging of patches, various uses that are required as functions of the image forming apparatus. For example, the two-dimensional image sensor can be used for, for example, a function of detecting image misalignment or a function of detecting the end of a paper sheet. However, in the conventional technology, because it takes time for the two-dimensional image sensor to read output values, efficient use of the two-dimensional image sensor is limited.
In view of the above-described circumstances, there is a need to provide an imaging device, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling driving of a two-dimensional image sensor that perform control such that a two-dimensional image sensor can be efficiently used for much more uses.